Son étoile
by niblows
Summary: OS NEWTMAS / Newt est frappé par la Braise. Thomas le découvre. Or, ils ont toujours été plus qu'amis.


**DENVER, 18:57 :**

 **\- Je suppose que je ne peux plus le cacher...**

Newt était assis sur le toît d'un immeuble qui tombait en ruines, certains murs calcinés, d'autre effrités. Ses cheveux blonds, mi-longs et sales étaient en désordre sur sa tête, poussiéreux, et son visage brillait de sueur face au soleil couchant. On ne distinguait presque plus ses iris noisette au centre de ses yeux injectés de sang. Son visage était creusé, cerné et abîmé.

 **\- Newt.**

Thomas ne trouva rien d'autre à dire, sur le moment. Il resta simplement là, debout derrière son ami, qui tenait relevée la manche de sa veste au niveau de son coude. Son avant bras, ses veines, noircissaient à vue d'oeil tandis que sa peau semblait se nécroser. Tous deux savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait : la Braise avait déjà fait des centaines de milliers de victimes à travers le monde et, aujourd'hui, elle en faisait une nouvelle.

 **\- Depuis quand...?**

Thomas ne s'attendait pas à entendre sa voix se briser. Il ne s'attendaient pas non plus à ce que, accroupis dans le dos de Newt, ses genoux flanchent sous son propre poids à cause des émotions. Il se retrouva à genoux, les yeux brûlants de larmes et le coeur en miettes. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Il n'acceptait pas que Newt soit frappé par la maladie. L'idée de le perdre pour toujours lui était insupportable.

 **\- Depuis quelques jours déjà. Peut-être une semaine... je ne sais pas. Je commence déjà à perdre l'esprit.**

La voix de Newt était étonamment posée. Contrairement à Thomas, il semblait accepter son sort. Au fond de lui, il semblait avoir toujours sû qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette aventure. Comment ? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais il en était convaincu depuis longtemps.

 **\- Newt je... je vais trouver une solution.**

Thomas s'efforça de stabiliser sa voix. Il y parvint, l'espace de quelques secondes. Difficilement, il se traîna sur le sol pour venir s'asseoir convenablement. Ses jambes, comme celles de son ami, pendaient dans le vide et sa cuisse gauche frôlait la droite de Newt. Assis côte à côte, ils fixèrent les hauts buildings de la ville derrière des ramparts dressés en urgence. Le soleil, qui descendait toujours plus bas dans le ciel, illuminait le ciel d'une couleur chaude et orangée et semblait brûler leurs rétines.

 **\- Ne mélange pas tout, Thomas. La mission, c'est sauver Minho et les autres. Il n'a jamais été question de récupérer un remède. À supposer qu'ils en aient trouvé un, bien sûr.**

Le brun ne sut quoi répondre, sur le coup. Newt l'impressionnait par le calme dont il faisait preuve. Il ne semblait pas effrayé par la maladie alors que Thomas, lui, crevait de peur. Il resta un instant bouche bée, yeux fermés, à apprécier la caresse des rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur, Thomas.**  
 **\- Moi j'ai peur.**

Newt sentit son coeur se compresser dans sa poitrine tandis que des papillons semblaient voler dans son estomac. Thomas, avec sa voix rocailleuse, le faisait toujours frissonner lorsqu'il se tenait ainsi près de lui. Thomas, de son côté, ressentait exactement la même chose.

Ils s'étaient embrassés autrefois, dans la Terre Brûlée. À la belle étoile, une nuit bercée par les insomnies les avait mis à l'écart. Ils avaient discuté, longuement, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Partageant leurs doutes, leurs rêveries et leur craintes, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Le baiser avait été spontané, autant pour Newt que pour Thomas. Leurs coeurs bien trop désireux de se rapprocher les avaient poussés à agir. Epuisés, ils s'étaient endormis.

Thomas et Newt avaient tous deux conscience de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Ils n'étaient pas aveugles et étaient loin d'être stupides. Tout comme leurs camarades, d'ailleurs. Frypan, Minho et Aris avaient très bien remarqué leurs regards, leurs échanges d'attentions, d'étreintes et de caresses qui se voulaient rassurantes dans les moments difficiles ou ceux où ils croyaient ne pas être observés. Ils avaient subi un grand nombre de petites moqueries, puis des conversations bien plus profondes chacun de leur côté. La plupart du temps, Newt discutait de ses sentiments avec Frypan tandis que Thomas se confiant à Minho. Bien que cela ait été difficile au début, Newt avait accepté en premier ses sentiments pour Thomas. Peu de temps après, le brun avait aussi baissé sa garde. Puis, le fameux baiser avait eu lieu. Ensuite, la discussion. Intelligents et raisonnables, ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion : une relation amoureuse, compte tenu des circonstances, n'avait pas sa place. Alors le baiser avait été oublié et les sentiments mis de côté.

Thomas ressentait tout ressurgir en lui. Ses sentiments si longtemps jetés aux oubliettes semblaient gronder en lui, comme la lave qui boue à l'intérieur d'un volcan avant d'en sortir en une coulée destructrice. Son ventre semblait se tordre à l'intérieur et son coeur se réchauffait. Perdre Newt le terrifiait. Même s'il avait refoulé ses sentiments, Newt était resté près de lui, amis. Mais s'il le perdait... cela était inconcevable.

Newt lui, n'avait pas peur de mourir. En revanche, la peur d'oublier – le Bloc, les blocards, et surtout Thomas – lui faisait mal au cerveau. Comme Thomas, il avait refoulé ses sentiments, préférant se concentrer sur leur survie plutôt que sur leur idille naissante. Mais il l'aimait toujours, malgré le temps passé, et l'aimerait toujours. Il avait peur de l'oublier : peur de ne plus voir ses yeux noisette, peur de ne plus apprécier son sourire, peur de ne plus pouvoir sentir son odeur ou le serrer dans ses bras.

 **\- Minho a toujours été là pour moi, Thomas. C'est lui la priorité, pas moi.**

Thomas ne répondit pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, se souvenait du baiser. Newt, là si près de lui sur ce toit, sentait encore cette odeur virile de sueur mêlée à l'odeur légère d'une petite dose d'eau de cologne. Ses cheveux, bien qu'ils soient sales, donnaient envie à Thomas d'y enfouir le nez. Newt reprit tout bas :

 **\- Je me souviens pas de ma vie avant le Labyrinthe. Mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours sû que je ne suis pas comme toi. Immunisé. Je savais que ça allait arriver... j'attendais juste que ça me tombe dessus.**  
 **\- Newt...**  
 **\- Je me suis fait une raison il y a longtemps, Thomas. Je le sentais. Je n'ai été rien d'autre qu'un pion pour WICKED : je ne leur servais qu'à faire la différence entre toi – vous – et moi.**

Thomas ferma les yeux tandis qu'un frisson lui remontait le long de l'échine. Une sueur froide suivit, faisant trembler ses muscles. Comment Newt pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Comment pouvait-il accepter aussi bien les conséquences de la maladie ? Thomas déglutit.

Newt aurait pu le sentir : le regard de Thomas, lourd mais rassurant, se posait sur son bras. Le blond baissa la tête, honteux. Il aurait tellement aimé tenir plus longtemps, résister à la maladie et aller jusqu'au bout de leur mission. Or, il se sentait déjà mourir, et savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il frissonna, lorsque Thomas posa ses doigts d'homme sur ses veines infectées par le virus.

 **\- Ne dis rien aux autres, s'il te plaît.**

Thomas hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Newt lui en avait parlé car, déjà, il était le leader de l'opération. Mais il lui en avait surtout parlé car, justement, c'était Thomas : ce Thomas qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Newt ferma les yeux, bercé par Thomas qui l'attirait contre lui. Baissant sa garde, il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du brun tandis que ce dernier caressait son avant bras. Newt adorait les caresses de Thomas : malgré le fait que le garçon soit une montagne de muscles et qu'il paraisse parfois bourru, il était toujours très tendre et délicat. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, où Newt ne pensait qu'à la mort, c'était rassurant.

Thomas baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts désormais enlacés. Newt les serrait fort, comme s'il essayait de se maintenir un peu plus longtemps dans la réalité. Il sentit son coeur exploser. Newt, lui, fermait les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Thomas lui manquait et, même s'il en avait honte, il espérait passer à ses côtés ses derniers jours avant la mort. Il n'avait jamais pu profiter du brun comme il l'aurait voulu, et savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques rendaient la chose d'autant plus douloureuse. Il soupira.

 **\- Ca va aller...**

Il aurait voulu dire bien d'autres choses mais les mots semblaient trop compliqués. Son cerveau, soudain, se déconnecta pendant quelques secondes. Il sentait la maladie affluer dans son sang et lui brûler le crâne, à l'intérieur. C'était une sensation terrible, qui faisait trembler ses membres avec frénésie sans qu'il ne puisse y exercer un quelconque contrôle. Il s'efforça d'inspirer et d'expirer.

C'est à ce moment là que Thomas l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser mais cela convenait à Newt. Un simple petit bisou tendre déposé sur son front humide de sueur. Les lèvres de Thomas étaient chaudes, douces et rassurantes. Tout comme son bras musclé qu'il passait dans son dos et sa main libre posée sur sa taille, pour le maintenir contre lui. S'ils avaient eu le choix, tous deux seraient restés ainsi pour l'éternité. Or, Gally débarqua sur le toit :

 **\- Les gars... le souper est prêt.**  
 **\- On arrive.**

La voix de Thomas était toujours aussi tremblottante. Il sentit Newt se tendre contre lui, tandis qu'il rabaissait nerveusement sa manche sur son bras de peur que Gally ne remarque l'infection. Il soupira, nerveux, alors que Thomas s'éloignait peu à peu de lui.

 **\- Viens manger, ça te fera du bien.**

Newt ne mangeait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, bien trop contrarié, mais quand Thomas lui parlait et le regardait ainsi il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il glissa son autre main libre dans la sienne et Thomas, déjà debout, l'aida à se relever.

Face à face, se tenant au bord du toit dans un coucher de soleil brûlant, ils se fixèrent un instant. Leurs hanches se trouvèrent, ainsi que leurs bas ventres. Newt baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, tiraillé entre l'envie de se laisser aller et l'envie de rester digne. Thomas posa sa grande main calleuse sur la joue de Newt, et caressa son nez fin du bout de son gros pouce.

 **\- On va trouver une solution. Je le promets, Newt.**

Le blond esquissa un sourire : il n'en croyait pas un mot, sachant la chose impossible, mais il trouvait touchante cette façon qu'avait Thomas de le rassurer. Il voyait dans ses yeux noisette qu'il était prêt à tout pour le sauver, et ça lui retournait l'estomac. Il se pencha en avant, ses bras autour du cou de Thomas, et l'enlaça si fort que ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé.

L'étreinte dura quelques longues secondes avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres pour le dîner. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, personne ne sembla remarquer le malaise entre eux.

 **o o o**

Un feu crépitait dans une cheminée. Malgré la Terre calcinée pas les éruptions solaires et des après-midis brûlants, les nuits avaient tendance à être très froides. Les blocards et les autres dormaient pour la plupart paisiblement dans leurs couchettes, bien trop épuisés par la journée qu'ils avaient passée. De plus, le repas copieux préparé par Frypan les avait clairement achevés.

Thomas, lui, pleurait. En silence, sans sanglots, il laissait ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Allongé à plat ventre dans son sac de couchage, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il fermait les yeux très fort pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. En vain. Il pensait à Newt : à leur baiser qui avait été si tendre à l'époque, à leurs étreintes, à leurs fou-rires et leurs attentions. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été en couple ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu y ressembler, Newt était son soleil. S'il se battait ainsi tous les jours, c'était pour le sauver. Bien sûr, il souhaitait également sauver Minho et les autres, mais il rêvait d'un monde meilleur pour Newt : ce dernier avait enduré tant de choses qu'il souhaitait le protéger. Or, réaliser alors qu'il était en train de mourir lui tiraillait le coeur et l'estomac.

Il repoussa son sac de couchage après avoir au préalable séché ses larmes sur ses joues avec le dos de sa main. Le pas lourd, vêtu d'un t-shirt et de son treillis vert kaki, il s'en alla en chaussettes à la recherche de Newt. Brenda ouvrit un oeil sur son passage mais, bien trop épuisée, se rendormit aussitôt.

Newt s'était installé à l'écart des autres, bien trop angoissée à l'idée qu'ils puissent remarquer que quelque chose chez lui clochait. Il avait conscience de trembler parfois frénétiquement et de laisser échapper de sa bouche des sons qui semblaient venir d'outre-tombe. Au milieu de la pièce qui faisait office de cuisine, son sac de couchage était posé près d'un vieux four encore chaud. Il dormait, le sommeil agité, et respirait bruyamment par le nez. Thomas, après avoir inspiré profondément, se glissa dans le sac de couchage de Newt, dans le dos de ce dernier, et l'attira contre lui.

Il souhaitait, à cet instant là, pouvoir le protéger de tout. Il le tenait contre lui si fort mais si tendrement qu'il en avait mal au coeur. Newt contre lui sembla se détendre instantanément et soupira d'aise, endormi, avant d'entrouvrir un oeil. Il savait, sans avoir besoin de le voir, qu'il s'agissait de Thomas. Qui d'autre pouvait l'étreindre ainsi ? Qui d'autre pouvait être aussi doux, rassurant et chaud dans son dos ? C'était Thomas. Son coeur s'emballa et, sans un mot, il glissa ses doigts fins dans ceux si forts du brun. Ce dernier se mit à rougir dans l'obscurité et son coeur loupa un battement.

 **\- Je ne peux pas te perdre, Newt.**

Newt se sentit soudain important. Il avait l'agréable impression d'être utile. Il l'était. Il était pour Thomas sa raison de se battre, sa raison de survivre. Sans lui, Thomas ne serait plus lui-même. Newt tira le bras lourd de Thomas jusqu'à sa bouche pour embrasser le dos de sa main d'homme, leurs doigts enlacés. Le brun se laissa faire, enivré par le souffle brûlant de Newt sur sa peau. Lui, il embrassa la nuque de ce dernier : il y déposa une pluie de baisers qui se voulaient rassurants, enfouissant son nez en trompette dans ses cheveux sales, humant cette odeur virile qu'il aimait tant. Tous deux s'enflammèrent et, en un instant, Thomas se retrouva au dessus de Newt. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient d'amour dans l'obscurité. Thomas sentit son coeur exploser.

 **\- Tu me perdras. C'est comme ça. Mais souviens toi... je t'aimerai toujours, Thomas. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je serai là.**

Newt posa le bout de son index sur le torse musclé de Thomas, sur son coeur. Oui. Même s'il mourrait, il resterait vivant dans son coeur. Thomas en fut tout retourné. Entendre Newt parler de la mort, accepter aussi facilement son sort, lui donna la nausée. Dans un geste doux, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois, ce fut un vrai baiser. Leurs nez se frôlèrent maladroitement et ensuite leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient tandis que leurs lèvres, en de petits claquements subtils, s'ouvraient et se fermaient ensemble. C'était beau. C'était bon. C'était eux. Un amour puissant bien trop longtemps mis de côté. Tout semblait exploser en eux. Plus rien ne comptait.

Newt passa ses mains fines dans les cheveux doux de Thomas et s'agrippa à sa nuque. Il se laissa embrasser, les yeux fermés, tandis que dans l'urgence, Thomas retirait son propre t-shirt. Newt regretta qu'ils soient alors plongés dans une presque totale obscurité : le torse de Thomas était magnifique et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le dévorer du regard.

Pas un mot. Il ne dirent pas un mot quand leurs langues se trouvèrent. Pas un mot non plus lorsque Thomas se recula légèrement et entâma une douce torture sur le cou de Newt, déposant sur sa peau une pluie de baisers tendres et chauds. Pas un mot lorsqu'il déchira dans l'urgence le débardeur de Newt, avide de le caresser. Aucun mot ne s'éleva dans l'air quand, désormais nus tous les deux, Thomas laissa son corps s'écrouler lourdement sur Newt.

Ils en rêvaient depuis longtemps. Après tout, ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents. Malgré le WICKED, les expériences et les test pratiqués sur eux pendant des années – ils le savaient – leurs hormones étaient toujours bien présentes avec leur lot de conséquences. Le désir d'étreindre, le désir d'être touché, tout cela brûlait en eux depuis un trop longtemps. Bien sûr, ce désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, comme l'amour, avait été refoulé. Là, ça explosait.

Thomas déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front de Newt avant d'y poser délicatement le sien. Yeux fermés, tous deux respirèrent le souffle de l'autre pendant un petit moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots : ils se connaissaient à la perfection et cette simple proximité suffisait à exprimer leurs peurs, leurs doutes et leur amour. Thomas, tremblant de la tête aux pieds sous les caresses de Newt sur son dos et ses fesses, laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

 **\- Newt...**

Ce dernier se mit à sourire à peine, en coin. Il était satisfait d'arracher à Thomas de doux gémissements rocailleux. Cela lui redonnait un peu confiance en lui. Thomas l'aimait, le désirait et voulait de lui malgré la maladie.

 **\- Je t'aime, Thomas.**

Le baiser, cette fois-ci, fut plus rude. D'une façon plus sauvage, leurs caresses sur le corps de l'autre se firent plus pressées. Leurs ongles coupés courts râclaient parfois leur peau. Newt s'agrippait nerveusement aux minuscules poignées d'amour de Thomas tandis que ce dernier se glissait entre ses cuisses, son érection bien trop douloureuse entre ses jambes. Tous deux tremblaient de la tête aux pieds, désireux de se donner corps et âme l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient attendu beaucoup trop de temps.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Thomas entendait encore et encore les paroles de Newt tourner dans son esprit. " _Je t'aime, Thomas_ ". Dieu qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Et, pour une raison qu'il n'aurait sû expliquer, il prit le bras droit de Newt entre ses doigts et le porta à sa bouche. Le blond ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur de poser ses lèvres sur la peau abîmée de Newt, sur ces veines noires, infectées, qui laissaient entrevoir la maladie. Pour lui, il restait le même : un garçon courageux, bout-en-train, beau et intelligent. La maladie lui importait peu : il voulait profiter de lui au maximum, lui prouver son amour avant que ce ne soit peut-être trop tard.

Newt, impatient, glissa sa main libre entre leurs torses. Dans un geste tendre qui les fit rougir et gémir tous deux, il commença doucement à caresser leurs virilités. L'une contre l'autre, leurs érections se faisaient de plus en plus douloureuses au creux de sa main. Thomas, prenant du plaisir, laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'épaule de Newt, lâchant au passage son bras mal en point. Le blond gémit au creux de l'oreille de son amant, à peine un soupir, et Thomas esquissa un sourire.

 **\- On va vraiment faire ça...?** , murmura Newt.  
 **\- Tu n'as pas envie ?** , Thomas paniqua et releva la tête.  
 **\- Si... si, j'attends ça depuis trop longtemps.**

Thomas l'embrassa à nouveau, soulagé de voir que son envie était partagée. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se recule. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Newt ne bougeait pas, attendant simplement qu'il prenne les commandes. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne se sentait pas capable d'user de sa bouche sur la virilité de Newt. Malgré leur âge avancé – pour des ados – et leur fougue, ils manquaient tous deux d'expérience. Thomas, gêné, s'immobilisa un instant, à genoux entre les cuisses de Newt. Ce dernier le regardait à travers l'obscurité, impatient mais très calme à la fois.

 **\- Viens, Thomas. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.**

Encore une fois, Thomas fut surpris de voir à quel point ils se comprennaient tous les deux. Il n'avait pas parlé, exprimant ses craintes uniquement dans son esprit, mais Newt avait compris. Newt comprenait tout : il était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son coeur se serra : s'il perdait Newt, avec qui partagerait-il des moments comme celui-ci ? Qui serait capable de lire en lui ainsi, à l'avenir ? Il refusait d'y penser. Newt était là et il souhaitait le garder pour toujours. Il en oublia même un instant la maladie, perdu dans le nouveau baiser langoureux qu'ils échangeaient.

 **\- D'accord.**

Thomas posa sa main gauche près de la tête de Newt, contre cet oreiller de fortune que le blond s'était fabriqué à partir d'une vieille doudoune en plumes. Son bras tendu, musclé, tremblait légèrement sous le poids de son corps. Sa main devant la bouche, Thomas y déposa un peu de salive avant de venir caresser son érection. Newt frissonna sous lui, réalisant alors ce qu'il était en train de faire. Impatient, ce dernier vint caresser le torse musclé de Thomas avec ses mains fines et froides.

 **\- Tu es prêt ?** , demanda Thomas tout bas.  
 **\- Oui...**

C'était à peine un soupir mais Thomas l'entendit. Sans plus attendre, sa virilité dans sa main, il approcha son bassin des fesses de Newt. Tous deux gardaient leurs yeux fermés, portés par un flot d'émotions puissant et terriblement agréable.

Lorsque Newt sentit Thomas se pousser en lui, il retint un gémissement. C'était douloureux, il l'avouait, mais peu lui importait. Thomas était un garçon délicat, patient et, surtout, l'aimait. Tout cela suffisait à lui faire oublier la douleur, même s'il ressentait malgré lui une gêne inexplicable au creux de ses fesses. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'inspirer profondément et d'expirer ensuite pour calmer les battements de son coeur beaucoup trop désordonnés. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier allait exploser. Tout comme Thomas, d'ailleurs.

 **\- Bon sang... tu es étroit.**

Thomas ne put s'en empêcher : les mots quittèrent sa bouche sans prévenir. C'était vrai. Newt autour de lui était étroit et, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, malgré le plaisir, c'était douloureux aussi pour lui. Sa virilité gorgée de sang, ainsi à l'étroit, le faisait souffrir. Il amorça un mouvement en arrière, se libéra, avant d'entrer à nouveau sous les soupirs d'aise de Newt.

Il répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois, attendant quelques secondes à l'intérieur de Newt pour que ce dernier s'habitue à lui. Lorsque Newt amorça lui-même un ondulement des hanches, Thomas comprit qu'il n'avait plus de craintes à avoir et qu'il était parfaitement prêt. Ainsi, il entâma des va-et-viens.

C'était doux. Contrairement à ce que Newt avait tant de fois imaginé, malgré la fougue et la passion, ce n'était pas brusque. Thomas se poussait en lui tendrement, et sortait aussi lentement qu'il était entré. Leurs soupirs d'aise se mêlaient, s'écrasaient parfois lorsqu'ils échangeaient un baiser passionné entre deux coups de reins amorcés par Thomas.

Le rythme resta le même. Thomas était doux, tendre, avide d'entendre les soupirs et les quelques gémissements qu'il arrivait à arracher à la bouche de Newt. Ce dernier, lui, fixait le corps de Thomas dans l'obscurité. Il le touchait aussi du bout des doigts, avec légèreté, retraçant la courbe de ses biceps sur ses bras ou ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Thomas était magnifique, parfaitement formé, contrairement à lui qui était si mince et si peu musclé.

La jouissance les frappa alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, dans un baiser tendre. Leurs respirations cessèrent au même instant et Newt s'agrippa avec puissance aux cheveux de Thomas pour ne pas crier. Un gémissement lui échappa cependant, ce qui perdit définitivement Thomas qui jouit en lui en un râle rauque et brûlant.

Le brun avait la respiration sifflante et entendait son coeur tambouriner dans son cerveau. Il en était de même pour Newt. Ils avaient attendu ça pendant des lustres et, maintenant que c'était fait, ils auraient jurés ne s'être jamais senti aussi bien et vivants qu'à cet instant là, alors que Thomas se laissait tomber contre Newt.

Nus, il l'emporta dans ses bras et serra son dos fin contre son torse massif. Allongé sur le profil, il passa sa longue jambe sur celle de Newt et entoura sa taille avec son bras. Le blond se laissa faire, dans un besoin d'être rassuré et souhaitant profiter de Thomas un maximum.

Un silence nécessaire s'installa entre eux. Pendant près de dix minutes, ils ne dirent pas un mot et firent l'effort de retrouver une respiration normale, tout comme les battements de leurs coeurs. Lorsque la tension retomba dans l'air et que la température redevint un peu plus fraîche, les ébats passés, Newt murmura :

 **\- Ne me sauve pas, Thomas. Sauve les autres.**

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Aucune main ni aucune bouche ne vint cueillir les larmes sur ses joues : Thomas s'était endormi, le laissant seul avec sa peur et la maladie.

 **o o o**

 **LE REFUGE, DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD, 22:45 :**

La flamme du feu de camp illuminait la pierre, dressée à l'horizontale telle un ménhir. La pluparts des adolescents se prélassaient sur la plage ou dansaient au coin du feu, portés par les airs de guitare que jouait Vince.

Thomas, lui, se tenait là près de cet énorme rocher. Minho, avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps, ne semblait pas se soucier de son absence. Armé d'un couteau et d'un marteau il frappait la roche, y gravant des lettres.

" _Cette pierre est un hommage à tous ceux qui ne sont pas là_ " avait annoncé Vince lors de la première réunion du Refuge. Tour à tour, les jeunes s'étaient succédés et y avaient gravés les noms de leurs camarades tués au combat, détruits par WICKED ou, dans ces cas plus rares pour certains, emportés par la Braise.

Thomas regarda son oeuvre les yeux remplis de larmes. Dès l'instant où il avait commencé à graver ces lettres, d'abord un N, puis un E, ensuite un W pour finir avec un T, il avait senti son coeur exploser. De plus, une envie de hurler lui tiraillait les boyaux. Newt.

Il revoyait sans cesse son visage rongé par la Braise, ses veines noires et ses pupilles dilatées au possible juste avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle. Il le revoyait allongé à même le sol, ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds malgré son état lamentable, un poignard planté dans le coeur.

Thomas se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, coupable de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Il aurait pu le sauver. Il avait tout simplement manqué de temps. L'idée que l'amour de sa vie soit mort par sa faute le rongeait. Parfois, il ressentait l'envie de se jeter dans l'océan, attaché à une pierre, et se laisser couler. " _Tu veux te foutre en l'air après tant d'efforts pour être libre ? T'es un parfait tocard, Thomas._ " Si Newt avait été là, voilà ce qu'il lui aurait dit. Et il aurait eu raison.

Thomas se souviendrait toujours de ce moment où Teresa lui avait avoué qu'il était la clé à tout ça. Que lui, s'il avait accepté WICKED, aurait pu sauver des vies. Sauver Newt. La solution se trouvait dans son sang, rien de plus simple. Sauf que Newt était mort et que, égoïstement, il se fichait du reste du monde. Newt était mort. Newt n'était plus là. Et ça faisait mal.

 **\- Thomas...**

Ce dernier se retourna en sursaut. Minho le regardait, deux verres remplis d'un whisky âgé à la main. Il en tendit un à Thomas qui s'en saisit, main tremblante, alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Minho leva ses yeux vers la pierre et découvrit le prénom de Newt. Il comprit.

 **\- Il t'aimait, Thomas.**

Le concerné ne dit pas mot. Il se contenta de renifler, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans un sable fin et chaud. Newt lui manquait et la douleur était atroce.

 **\- Il me l'a dit. Il t'aimait, il a fait tout ce chemin pour toi.**  
 **\- Oui, mais il est mort. Et c'est de ma faute.**

Minho écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, et vint prendre Thomas par les épaules. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens. Thomas frissonna ; Minho, ainsi, l'impressionnait.

 **\- Arrête. Il ne voudrait pas t'entendre dire ça...**  
 **\- Pourtant, c'est la vérité, Minho. Mon sang, putain ! Mon propre sang aurait pu le sauver. Regarde !**

Thomas, fou de rage, agita devant les yeux de Minho un tube de laboratoire. Il contenait une substance de couleur bleue électrique, qui semblait liquide mais à la fois pâteuse. Minho soupira, Thomas reprit :

 **\- Teresa a trouvé ce putain de remède. Ca vient de mon sang ! Si je n'avais pas été stupide, si je n'avais pas essayé de les combattre, il serait encore vivant !**

Thomas s'écroula dans le sable, le dos appuyé contre la pierre. Le prénom de Newt était grossièrement gravé au dessus de sa tête. Minho, toujours debout, le surplomba de sa grandeur :

 **\- Il serait vivant, oui, mais dans les labos de WICKED. Ils m'ont fait des choses horribles, Thomas. Ils nous ont fait des choses horribles à tous. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que Newt soit mort et en paix plutôt que vivant là-bas.**

Sur ces mots, Minho laissa Thomas seul avec sa conscience. Il réalisa alors que son ami avait raison. Minho avait toujours eu raison. Il fondit en larmes, le menton tremblant, et leva la tête vers les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé en cette douce soirée et il put les observer à loisir pendant des heures. Cependant, l'une d'entre elles semblait briller plus que les autres. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, brisé, il murmura en fixant cette étoile :

 **\- Je suis désolé Newt.**

Son étoile.

.

* * *

 _Réaction à chaud suite au visionnage de The Death Cure._  
 _Bien que j'ai lu les livres, j'ai préféré m'inspirer du film pour cet os._  
 _Une petite review ?_  
 _xoxo_


End file.
